Forgotten
by Zero437
Summary: A rewrite of a story I wrote. Told in a new perspective. A person goes to Mt. Ebott to disappear but his soul never comes after the fall, so a new experiment of Gaster's is made and forgotten. I hope you like the new way of telling. (rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1 Forgotten

Rewrite of a story

(Toby Fox owns the rights to the telling of Undertale)

Forgotten

An Undertale Au

I was fun trying to see him try to put me back together in fact he tried to make a soul, so I could live. I was thrown into the underground, I died because of the fall but there was no soul to take so I was assumed a lost cause, but he was a scientist. He liked to experiment he tried may things but after one week of testing he made me a monster of sorts, but I lacked a key variable a soul. he went for months trying to create one he failed about 58,652 times, he did it but after that he said if I was alive or awake to stay in the lab. I never saw him return. After three years I think. A human came down here and I decide to have some fun. I searched the lab and found the yellow power room key, I hide in the main room of the lab under a bed, but they soon found me. So I gave them the key I had. I was surprised when they thanked me and ask if I wanted to leave! I said yes of course and they let me tag along. Soon they got to the power room and turn the power back on. We then exit the lab through the second elevator we then departed from each other I went and explored the rest of the underground past the lab then *bang* and like that the barrier was broken next thing I knew I was back in the lab. I soon raced out to see what was happening and I was shocked to say the least. The scientist that I presumed was Gaster's assistant was evacuating everyone! I ran to the place they directed me, which I presumed was new home's shelter and soon I found a pun loving skeleton. Soon he asked me a question with a pun in it. I simply replied I'm not the one you're looking for. Then he asked me my name, so I told him my name was Zero and after about ten questions with puns I asked him if I could stay. A minute or two pasted while he was thinking, he said yes and then I asked his name. He told me he was Sans, Sans the Skeleton then the child I saw appeared and I hid. Sans tried talk to them, but they soon began to fight. the child got hit, then they attacked, and Sans dodged, they repeated that many times. Finally, Sans held them in the air and soon he fell asleep. Then they attacked once more, Sans dodged but as soon as Sans stopped they attacked again. Soon I found I had warped in front of Sans. One of the powers I got from G sT3r I guess. Soon turned to dust but I said one thing before turning to dust completely, Burn in hell. Feeling like I was on fire burning infinitely but then nothing no pain, nothing. No time turning back, nothing, just void. Eventually I came to a small gray room with Dr. G sT3r. The room grew

Dark

Darker

Yet Darker.

I found this very interesting.

G st3R Began to talk to me.

Telling me about of timeline and things of the world's code. He wait to the very end to tell me about a very special thing, The "FUN" value

He explained it had a big effect on the timeline and that few monsters had a "FUN" value both he and I had one. His was staple but mine had a value range.

He told me that with a "FUN" value of 150 I could timeline hop to a random timeline. I did but in the timeline I hopped to, I was an observer no body no form just like him...

(Till next time...)


	2. Chapter 2 A slow start

The new timeline was quite boring. The souls where gone, the monsters where still trapped, and they where hungry because there was no more food production in the underground, it was gone. I didn't want to stay very much so, it was off to the next timeline, but it was a bit worse. It was Sans but looking much worse for wear. I start to walk toward him, he looked at me and I waved to him. From what I could tell he was mad at that moment for why I didn't know. I was almost a meter away then blue stings grabbed what little of a soul I had.

"Well well w-we-ell-ll look what I c-caught in my web, a dirty g-g-g-glitch-itch" Said Sans(?)

"Sans what are you doing?" I said calmly

"Just cleaning up a bit of trash" he said jokingly

"Sans I'm not trash and please don't *Bin me up like" I retorted

"Heh good one but your still just a D-I-R-T-Y G-L-I-T-C-H!" he Yelled

Before I hit the ground I jumped timelines. I was breathing heavily, surprised and angry that he was attack me, a friend! I calm down taking in my new surroundings waterfall a place I hadn't visited but was showed in that hungry timeline.

I was a bit darker then when I was shown it, but I was glad I was away from that Sans. I saw someone with armor walking toward Snowdin, not wanting another incident I stealthily followed the monster. They stopped then jumped up a small cliff a bit away from Snowdin. It looked like it had grayer snow then I thought. I wait for something, but I didn't wait long. They saw something then threw a spear of energy at it, then backed of into the darkness and wanting to know what it, I hit jumped down. Something ran away from me when I entered the grass like weeds, so I gave chase, they made it past a waterfall back to Snowdin so I ran with out looking and as soon as I felt my feet touch snow.

*Weeep* *sp-lat*

Tripped in snow, I got up and they just stood there looking at me. I wondered what that where thinking, so I got up but before I spoke they yelled for someone named Papyrus. I wondered who that was, but it was soon answered with a tall skeleton wearing (homemade?) armor running full sprint at me...

(Till next time...)


	3. Chapter 3 Fell Bone Bros

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THIS HUMAN!" yelled the tall skeleton

A Bone was flung right by my head and a wall of them was summon right before me. I was surprised that the skeleton was this accurate while running at full speed and as soon as he near the human, he stopped almost blast me with snow.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DEFEAT ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND EX-MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD" yelled the apparently "great" Papyrus

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt anyone!" I yelled sounding meekly compared to Papyrus

"NICE TRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON'T BE DECEIVED BY SUCH A OBVIOUS LIE!" Papyrus responded

"It's not a lie, take a moment to think" I said quieting down "If was going to hurt them, I would do something and defend myself!"

"*Hum, well that's hard to argue with but lets hear what my lesser has to say." quickly responded papyrus

"SANS!" He shouted at what I thought was the top of his voice

Soon a skeleton much shorter than papyrus with a single gold tooth appeared almost out of nowhere. When I saw him, he looked like someone else, if he was Sans then not the Sans I know.

"What is it boss?" questioned Sans

"do you think this person is innocent?" Answered Papyrus

"From what I can tell boss, it looks like he won't hurt someone unless he has to." Explained Sans

"Surprising that you can be that accurate with just a look at me." I said

"Well kid it's very simple-" Sans said before being interrupted

"SANS QUIET! Well it looks like this was a mistake on our part. Sorry about that." Papyrus quickly said

"That's fine, after almost being impaled with a spear I'd run from anything close to it." I replied

"A spear!" Sans and Papyrus Shouted in unison

"Boss you go deal with Undyne, I'll take care of the human" Sans said almost sounding like a request

"Good plan Sans. Looks like the best one at the moment, so I'll leave these two in your company and I'll deal with Undyne" Papyrus said almost like granting the request Sans asked

"Alright then, good luck boss" Sans quickly said out

"LIKE I NEED IT SANS!" Papyrus shouted running toward waterfall

Sans took us back to his home and told me and the human to discuss among ourselves while he got us food. Me and the human chatted for a while, but it was only near the end of our conversation that I learned their name. They call themself Chara and so to not let them know who I really am, I told them may name was Aster...

(Till next time...)


	4. Chapter 4 A quick chat

"So, Aster is your name?" ask Chara sheepishly

"Yep sure is." I replied worryingly

"So, you mind telling me your story of being in the underground?" I asked wanting to change the subject

"Well when I was first, anyone can learn that from the state the underground's in." they said sadly but still continuing "After a human named Frisk came down they didn't know what to do, so they continued on but when they encountered a threatening monster they panicked not knowing what to do. They died but when they died time rewound some how, they kept trying and dying. After a while I was becoming distraught, so I offered them a deal and they took it. the deal was they would take my place until they can come up with a fool-proof plan to get through the under ground with out getting hurt." Chara finish explaining

"Well then it's going to take them a long time." I replied

"Well I'm pretty sure they won't just give me their soul just for die a few times" Chara retorted

"Well I'm pretty sure your chat time is up kiddos." Said Sans Casually entering with food that he picked up.

"Sans!" Yelled Chara excitedly

"Whoa there pet." Sans replied as Chara dashed toward him.

"Sorry if I was eavesdropping but your name's Aster, right?" He said questioning me

"Yea" I responded unknowing of what he wanted.

"Eat up I want to talk to you after you and our pet get done eating" He Said quite demanding

I gulped, then me and Chara ate in silence under the watchful eyes of Sans. After Chara finished Papyrus came in almost busting the door down and in a pretty fowl mood too.

"THAT UNDYNE COULDN'T EVEN BEAT ME THEY ARE UNFIT TO BE A ROYAL GUARD, SERIOUSLY WHO DOES ASGORE THINK HE IS LETTING THESE WEAKINGS INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!" He shouted as the door finally shut

I finished my food quickly not wanting to be able to hear the true top of his voice. After I finished, and Sans had taken me some where to talk the first thing he wanted to know was if I was with Asgore. He barely let me answer before moving on to a barrage of more questions. As he got to his final question I felt time slowing down to snail's pace and his eyes grew dark.

Darker.

Yet darker.

The he asked me what I know of Dr. G sT3r. He waited not saying anything until I told him everything I knew. I try weaseling out of it but to no avail. He wasn't letting me go until he got what he wanted.

(Till next time...)


	5. Chapter 5 Far More like him

"I keep telling you I don't know!" I yelled at him once more.

Sans final responded "Kid you know something, and I know you know. Fess-up now and I won't hurt you, after all I'm growing a bit impatient and I want to hurry the process up a bit."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I don't know!" I quickly shouted back.

"Welp, you had this coming to you then." He responded grinding menacingly

*cling*

*wooom cshooo*

HP: 1/50

Well I had expected him to do that but to take that much hp. He will kill me, and I know, that when he hits me again I'll dust. So, I have to tell him now or I'll have a time in hell with child that killed me before.

"Willing now buddy? after all, taking a blaster to the face isn't very pleasant." Sans said probability hoping I'd say I don't know.

"We I can't take another without dusting so you got me" I sarcastically answered.

"Finally, you come around." he said losing the look of enjoyment on his face.

"Gaster isn't dead, he's stuck in a room out of the normal boundaries of waterfall" I continued honestly "and he is able to use much more of his power in the void like area."

"So that's where the coward ran off to," Sans mumbled.

"Thanks for the help kid," he quickly followed up.

"Not like I had a choice," I replied.

"Lets head back before I have to get a skull-ful from Papyrus," he said demandingly.

Sans warped us back using his powers. I sat quietly with Chara while Sans and Papyrus argued with each other about what room I would stay in for the night. Papyrus eventually won that argument and so I was forced to stay with Chara in the "Pet House". Sans at least got me a bed so I didn't have to sleep in the small one Chara had, but it was a shallow victory because he covered it with snow. I had no choice but to sleep in it and I think Chara was concerned with me but knew not to ask. The next morning, I woke up as cold as the snow outside but, knowing I had to leave, I got up and started to leave. Chara waited till they knew I was leaving to talk to me.

"Your leaving?" they asked.

"Oh, your awake and yes I'm leaving," I responded.

"Don't go!" Chara shouted.

"Why?" I ask plainly.

"Because you're the only who has been nice to me and who doesn't treat me like a pet," they said wanting to dissuade me.

"Sorry but not happening. Maybe when you...? No, No I'm not taking you and that's final!" I responded.

"No!" They said grabbing my leg.

"Looks like your determined to join me then." I almost questioned

"Well looks like you figured it out." Chara said childishly

"It looks like we're going to need a place to talk, hopefully this works." I said worryingly.

*wwwoooooosssssssssshhhhhh*

(Till next time...)


	6. Chapter 6 Warping takes a lot

*wwwoooooosssssssssshhhhhh*

"Well here we are," I said as we entered the new room.

"Weird," Chara said as they entered.

"Now for the questions," I said hurrying.

"Not even going to let me take in this dark room," Chara said displeased.

"Both of us shouldn't be here." I worried "So can't be idle."

"Question 1: what is the soul color black mean?"

"I have not seen it, so I don't know," Chara replied confused.

"Question 2: judgement is done by who?"

"Last I remember it was done by the 10 underground judges."

"Question 3: what is EXP and LV?"

"No idea for EXP and LV is LOVE."

"Well that settles that" I spoke satisfied with the answers.

"So, what have you decided?" Chara asked unknowingly.

"Follow first," I said proudly.

*wwwoooooosssssssssshhhhhh*

Back at the pet house of the passive aggressive skeleton brothers.

"Back here for now," I mumbled to myself.

"Now, what have you decided?" Chara ask patiently.

"That you're not ready, for you have not face judgement" I said uncaring of a response.

"What is your big deal with this judgement anyway" Chara said slightly annoyed.

I left uncaring and not answering the question of Chara.

*wwwoooooosssssssssshhhhhh*

"*huff *huff -"Well warping is going to take more energy then I thought."- *huff *huff" I said to myself exhausted.

Looking around I found myself near a tunnel through a spiky stalagmite and on top of it was a lady in ripped pants and shorts. she look around, hearing my warping and said, "Sans I was expecting yo..." as she saw me. Staring blankly at me she asked "are you human? Cause you don't look like the human punk I saw earlier."

"I'm not a..." as I'm cut off from a spear sliding across my right cheek.

"The truth only!" she demanded.

"Artificial monster. That's what I am" I said with minor traces of fear behind it.

"No wonder I felt my magic repel from you as it pasted by you face," she said.

"I best be on my way then," I worryingly said.

"Hold it punk!" she yelled, "I got a gil-ful from Papyrus, and you look like your take a hit. So, you going to be my training dummy!"

"Well hate to pop your bubble but I'm almost dust," I replied thinking this may work.

"Well then you just have to defend against every attack then!" She excitedly replied along with a barrage of spears.

I had no chance at talking my way out of this unlike with the skele-bros. So, focusing on dodging and blocking I continued fighting as my Hp lowered from exhaustion

HP: 0.9/50

The fish lady never let up wave after wave of spears, ignoring the slow drain of my health. The more spears missed the more flew at me and anger she had dispersed.

HP: 0.5/50

Even if I took only a cut from her spears I'd dust. She change soul mode to green again as she grew tried of this fight. In one final assault, she launched a nearly endless wave of spears, leaving me at my limit.

HP: 0.01/50

(Till next time...)


	7. Chapter 7 a clash of Guards?

"*huff *huff "Can't" *huff move *huff anymore. *huff" I said while collapsing to the ground.

I fainted with my body on the ground. I accepted that I would die to her. Nothing happen while I was collapsed, No dusting. I wake up in a familiar place the upper level of the lab and I can't help but overhearing the conversation on the lower level.

"S.. So Undyne what made you think it was a good to bring it here? you wa...wanting to get me in trouble!" Yelled a glasses wearing yellow dinosaur.

"Don't worry ya nerd. If they question you can prove he is a monster with your science gizmos." The fish lady Undyne said.

"But still if the king shows he will think I'm a traitor!" the yellow dinosaur squawked back.

I Said loudly "Just tell them I'm Undyne's training partner." as I jump to the lower section.

"How are you moving? your health was below one last I checked!" Squeaked the on closer look Gaster's assistant double.

"I knew you where a tough cookie kid." said Undyne

"Sorry to ask this but could I get both of your names and titles just to make sure." I ask nervously

"Sure, you earned it after surviving that. Name's Undyne, Current Captain of the Royal Guard." Bravely exclaimed Undyne.

"Alphys, Royal scientist." Mumbled Alphys.

"Nice to properly meet the both of you, finally." I replied

"Enough of the nice guy act, tell us who you are!" Undyne exclaimed

"Aster, creation of a forgotten man" I replied

"Truth?" ask Undyne with a spear pointed at my neck

"Truth." I replied slightly shaken

"Would both of you not make a ruckus in here!" Alphys demanded

"Sorry." Both me and Undyne said in unison

At the moment we finished talking Sans and Papyrus came bursting through the waterfall bound lab door. From the looks on their face they were not happy.

"Grrr, kid why did you go and try to escape." said an angered Sans

"NO ONE ESCAPES FROM ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU LITTLE PIPSWEAK!" yelled the great Papyrus

"great more of a headache." muttered Undyne

"Well being that I have almost no HP. Lets not fight." I said panicking

Alphys as this was happening waked over to a nearby fridge and pulled out a few packs and cups of noodles and returned

"They are my capture." said Papyrus

"Then why are they not captured" retorted Undyne

"You want another fight?"

"if you want to throw down we'll throw down."

"Then lets good you good for nothing current Royal Guard captain."

"I'll make you eat those words and once I beat you I'll take the punk for myself"

And like that a fight began between Undyne and Papyrus

(Till next time...)


	8. Chapter 8 and a robot?

Bone and spears clashing and shattering, leaving piles of blue and white shards scattered about the lab.

"Alphys shouldn't you do something?" I curiously asked

"A...as soon as I saw Papyrus show up, I knew if I tried t..to stop them I...I'd be there target in... instead." replied Alphys

"So what about the lab?" I ask worrying for her research.

"It's covered but you should be a bit more worried." Alphys answered nervously

"Why is th..." as a spear and bone nearly hit me colliding soon after they pasted

Alphys laughed as I almost got hit by them. She stopped to think for a moment and then signaled for me to follow to the back entrance of the lab. we walked a bit away before we decided to speak again.

"So I'm guessing we have to loop back around." I replied tired of people dragging me places without telling the destination

"Not exactly I take you to the resort but no farther after all I'm pretty sure king will have a word with you." Alphys said with no nervousness in her voice

So after answering my question we made our way through deactivated puzzles and traps. on our way walked through what I believed was the home of every spider in the underground followed by a set for a sort of drama before we arrived at a resort with the letters MTT. It had an alley to both its left and right, in front of it was standing a four-armed bipedal robot.

"Why hello Alphys what a rare sight seeing you here." Said the Robot

"Mettaton don't get in my way. I actually have business here." Alphys said angrily.

"Business here means business with me, After all I took over this hotel." Said apparently Mettaton while gesturing to the MTT sign above them.

"How did a worthless four-armed scrap pile like yourself get to own a hotel! You have no talent in anything you do!" Screamed Alphys

"The previous owner found me quite 'useful', so he 'gave' it to me" Selfishly replied Mettaton

"Well good for you but we are passing through." replied Alphys growing annoyed as time past

"You there, the one that I don't know the name of. You can pass alone I need to have a 'friendly conversation' with Alphys." Mettaton said

Entering the building not wanting to be part of this 'friendly conversation' and wanting to bypass any trouble, I spot the golden tooth in the grin of Sans the skeleton.

(Till next time...)


	9. Chapter 9 Finally Judgement

Sans the Skeleton the one I was hoping to not meet again was standing in front of elevator, signaling me over and each step I took closer the more nervous I got. The elevator doors open, and Sans ushered me inside with him.

"Well kid, saved me the trouble of finding you again." San said very casually

"Well I didn't expect to see you here either. What do you want from me this time?" I asked hiding my fear from him

"One, to thank you for telling me Gaster's hiding spot and two because we're heading to the same place, right"

"To judgement, right?"

"Of course, judgement but I didn't think you'd mention it to my pet."

"Well things happen, I'm just not on good terms with talking to people and they where starting to be a bit clingy"

"Welp my pet is like that. Tell me, have you faced judgement before?"

"Me personally no but I have seen another take judgement and lets say they are burning in hell"

"Hahaha, nice one kid."

*clunk

"lets walk and talk. we still have a bit to judgement." Sans said

Me and Sans questioned each other, and we did not to worried about what was to come, after all from my earlier experience I knew that Sans was almost certainly the judge of this timeline. The questions we asked each other were similar in nature to what I asked Chara but there were a few that had nothing to do judgement. The strangest question was 'why does a judge fall?' which of few would know the answer of. We arrive at the judgement hall, but it was a bit more red then when I last saw it.

"Welp here we are." Sans said for of sorrow

"It's time for judgement, after all that's the reason for this hall." Sans explained

"Now then you will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned. Look inside yourself. Have you really done the right thing? And, considering what you've done... What will you do now?" Sans said while standing in front of me

I felt nothing no lasting emotions, no painful moments and I was just a hollow shell in that moment. I fell to the ground not because of my sin but because of how I felt every bit of air and extra magic leave my body all at once.

"Well kid I didn't think you'd have so many sins." Sans gingerly said

Standing up slowly I spoke aloud "So that's judgement. Even a forgotten past can be a sin."

"Yep forgotten sin is counted." Sans said as we heard a pair of light footsteps enter the hall

"Pet! How did you escape!" Sans exclaimed as they saw the person's face

I turned and saw it was the human, but they didn't have the same expression as Chara it was just a blank straight face. They said these simple words to us "My judgement is next"

(Till next time...)


	10. Chapter 10 A world passed by

"Pet, go home you don't want this." Sans demanded.

They stayed put and from the other side making his presence known came stomping in a large goat man with a crown and trident. That large man bellowed "They want to be judged so judge them Sans!". Sans reluctantly judged the human finding them Sin-less.

"I really didn't want to do this." Sans said as the hall darkened

I was very familiar to the first fight of a human and Sans I saw but the human was only dodging. I was sick of this.

Command Enter:

In the corner of my eye I spotted a black box and took a glance around the hall no one else noticed it. I Put my hand on it and it said

Spectral active: 2 minutes.

Time was frozen, I went over to Sans and my hand went through when I tried to move him so knowing that he has a soul I searched for it. After about a minute I found it, I ripped as much as could, but I only got a sliver of his soul. I hide behind a pillar to investigate as time ran out and the box disappeared. As the battle raged on, I found that I held a link to four Gaster blasters and with hesitation I put it in my soul I felt a wave of energy and I blacked out for a moment. When I came to I was in a bedroom with a number that flash across my vision, the number was fifty-six before it disappeared. Getting up from the bed my body felt a little more weighted and less hollow. I quietly exited the room only to find the giant goat man on the other side.

"Finally, you awaken." Said the man

"Who are you?" I asked

"*Ha Funny, I though everybody knew my name. It is Asgore." They replied

"Asgore, Sorry for making you came to the judgement hall." Sans said strolling up

Point his trident out of nowhere, he said "Don't make it happen again." Asgore said in a stone-cold voice "Also leave this one with me."

"As you wish your Highness" Said Sans before he took a short cut out of this place we were in

"Now to you. Tell me how you came to be, after all you look human like, but you have an outrageous amount of magic storage for your weak level." Asgore said being polite

"Well it is a long story, could we have tea while I tell it?" I hopefully ask

Asgore chuckled and agreed. Showing me to a throne room with a path surrounded by yellow flowers he went gather up some stuff so we could talk. I walked over to some flowers taking a closer look, I found that these flowers look like something useable in some way but before I could touch a stem of one he came back with a fold out chair and table in his right arm and in his left was the finished tea as well as two cups. I took the table and chair, setting them up to make him have to do less. He set the tea kettle and cups on the table waiting for one of us to say something. I took the hot kettle and poured some tea into both cups while beginning a fudged version of my story. He was quiet for the whole story, but he grew annoyed that my story had no action in it.

"That my story up to this point." I said hoping that it was enough for him not to drag out the truth.

Taking a drink of the tea Asgore said "So more of his secret come crawling from the woodworks."

I took a long drink of tea wait for him to say something else but before he spoke, we both finish our cups of tea.

"Well I knew he had a bunch of weird experiments, but we were both the strongest but who knew he would choke do to age before me." Asgore said in a sadden tone

"But to each their own. For having a will to fight and strength are different ideals. Even the strongest castle armed with human warriors will fall to rain should it be unable to move water." I poetically followed

We sat there drink tea and talking about trouble Asgore's troubles and answers for them. Asgore noticed the tea was gone and wrapped up our conversation for he knew he had to go make things right with the people of the underground. We packed things up and I helped put them away. He departed after bringing me to the barrier and saying, "If you're anything that he hoped for, you will be able to survive out there but it's your choice"

I walked to the barrier and touched it.

Many boxes like the one I used before showed up in front of me. Many of them had a lock with a number, even the one that I used earlier and in the middle was a perfectly square box with my name and possible stats in it. It read

Zero (Aster)

LV: 1

HP: 50/50

Atk: 34(0)

Def: 40(10)

Spd: 5(0)

Mag: 20/20

Special:

Blue Mode: 20 Mag - Passive

Gaster Blaster - 4, Mag use: 5 Mag

Fun: 150

Data Distortion Available

Being that I felt I had enough worrying about who's friend and foe I left. As I left, I was hit with a single attack pushing me toward the barrier as I distorted out.

HP: 45/50

(Till next time...)


End file.
